


Act 17: Stuck In Someone Else's Office

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [21]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Language, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and Ichigo show up on time for an appointment with the head captain, but are kept waiting.  Since Ichigo seems agitated, Renji figures out a way to calm him down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 17: Stuck In Someone Else's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Progress on story here, but also some smexy times, too. Again, lots of references to past Acts in this one, so as always, it's recommended to read these stories in sequence.
> 
> My editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) is awesome!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

“You never mentioned we were going to have to do something like this,” Ichigo said with a tense scowl.

Renji, on the other hand, looked completely relaxed, leaning back against the wall behind him, seeming as if he were enjoying the late morning sun or maybe the fine view of Seireitei that was laid out in front of them just over the railing. “Come on, Ichigo, you didn't think it was going to be as easy as just filling out some paperwork, did you? I mean, I'm a shinigami and you're still from the living world.”

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he looked away, just barely biting back that yes, he had _hoped_ that it would be that easy, anyway. But nothing seemed to be going very easily lately, Ichigo thought moodily as he turned his head to look out over the city.

The awkward questions had begun the day he'd had to start back to work at his father's clinic, not long after Renji had gone back to Soul Society. Although wearing a ring had seemed foreign at first, Ichigo had gotten used to it enough at that point so that he hadn't thought about it as he'd tumbled out of bed and made his way over to the clinic. He'd first realized when he went to scrub up that he was still wearing it, and Ichigo had been deep in the middle of considering whether he should take it off or keep it on while he washed his hands when his thoughts had been completely derailed by his father's booming voice in his ear.

“I've never seen you wearing _that_ before, Ichigo,” Isshin said in a tone obviously meant to tease while pointing at his son’s ring. “I don't know if it suits you.”

Ichigo could later only credit how he'd responded with the fact that he'd been annoyed at having his train of thought interrupted and that he still hadn't been completely awake. “Yeah? Well, you'd better get used to it because I'll be wearing this the rest of my life,” he'd replied in an annoyed tone.

It hadn't been until the last few words that Ichigo had started to realize what he was saying, and his eyes were wide as his jaws snapped shut in horror when he'd finished speaking, his brain finally having caught up with his mouth. Both he and his father had just stood frozen for a moment, and the sound of the water running into the sink had suddenly seemed loud enough to have originated from a waterfall. By the time Ichigo had finally turned his head to see his father's expression, the only thing he'd spotted was the man's back as he ran down the hall. A minute later, as Ichigo dried his hands off, he'd heard the bellowing coming from Isshin's office where his father had a family picture on the desk.

“Oh, Masaki! You'd be so proud of our son! He's going to be marrying a big, strong man-”

His babbling voice had been cut off by Ichigo's foot connecting with his face. “Shut the hell up, old man!” Ichigo had growled, glad that it was still early enough that not many people would be at the clinic. “Did you want to scare any patients away that were foolish enough to come here to see you?”

Of course, it hadn't ended there and Ichigo had been forced to listen to his father making a fool of himself all day, telling anyone in earshot about his son's engagement. Yuzu had insisted that he stay for dinner that night and tell them all about it, and seemed subsequently disappointed when there hadn't been much to tell, since no plans had been made at that point. Ichigo had tried to be as vague as he could get away with when Yuzu asked for the story of how it had all happened, only really saying that they'd gotten engaged while he and Renji were out to dinner. Due to all the constant grilling from his family, and from total strangers at the clinic whom Isshin had decided to share the news with, Ichigo had been more than ready at the end of those two weeks to skip off for a visit to Soul Society.

Ichigo purposefully hadn't planned anything for the couple of weeks he was going to be visiting, hoping that he could sleep in a lot, maybe do some sparring, and just generally bum around and spend time with friends while he waited for Renji to get off work. It went against his nature to not be busy with anything, but he'd been feeling worn out to the point where the prospect was appealing. There had been one or two days since he'd been there that he'd been able to follow that loose plan, but word that he was in town had gotten out and a number of people had come looking for him to help them with various things. In addition, there'd been a few trips to the living world to assist with arrancar battles, so that near the end of his first week in Soul Society, Ichigo was feeling almost as worn out as when he'd gotten there.

Which brought his thoughts back to where they were now. The two of them had gone out the night before, since the following day was Renji's first day off since Ichigo had come to visit, and they'd had a lot of fun, even though Ichigo had narrowly escaped being suffocated by Rangiku's enormous breasts and Renji'd had to step in and prevent Ikkaku from getting into a fight with someone at another table who'd been telling a story that included a comment about nearly being blinded by something shiny. They'd headed home earlier than everyone else, but it hadn't been until the end of the second round, with Ichigo sated and drifting off to sleep, that Renji had mentioned he'd forgotten that they had an appointment the next morning. Ichigo had opened his eyes again and had tried to pay attention, but found that he'd been unable to keep himself from falling into a doze. Finally, Renji had just chuckled and pulled the sheets up over them both.

“Don't worry, I'll get us up in time tomorrow and I'll explain it all then,” his lover had whispered in his ear as sleep came to claim Ichigo.

So it had been during the scramble to search for clean uniforms, wash up, and try to find something to eat before they'd left that morning that Renji had explained the purpose of their appointment – to talk to Yamamoto to get permission for their marriage. He'd had a hard time not spitting his hot tea across the low table in surprise when he'd heard that, but somehow Ichigo had managed to hold it together and follow Renji to arrive punctually for their appointment, only to be told that that the head captain was at a strategy meeting that had been rescheduled to last for another hour. Renji had graciously agreed to wait when offered that option, while Ichigo had balefully glared at the vice-captain's back as the man had disappeared out of the office, leaving him and Renji to their own devices.

Ichigo clenched his fist and couldn't help scowling again as his thoughts slipped back into the same track they had then. As if having to come here for an appointment and then wait an hour wasn't bad enough, just the idea that–

“So what's up, Ichigo?” Renji's voice interrupted his thoughts. “You look like you're going to attack someone.”

Looking somewhat guiltily over at Renji, Ichigo's angry posture slipped a little as he met his lover's eyes, full of concern and curiosity. “I just... _fuck_ , the idea that we have to come over here and wait so that someone can tell us that we're not allowed to...”

He dropped his gaze a bit and he found he didn't want to continue speaking as his brain kept filling in the end of his sentence in different ways. _Get married. See each other. Be together anymore._

Suddenly, Renji was in his line of vision, and he looked pissed off. “Ichigo, do you seriously think I'd let someone tell me that I couldn't be with you, no matter how badass they were? Do you really think I'd let _anyone_ stop us from being together?”

Ichigo found he was having trouble speaking then and had to swallow a couple of times before he could answer. “No, of course not.”

“How about you?” Renji asked. “Would you let anyone come between us like that?”

“ _Fuck_ no,” Ichigo growled, glaring up at his lover.

“Well, what the hell are you so tense about then?” Renji asked, breaking into a huge grin.

“I just...I just don't like anyone trying to tell me what to do is all,” Ichigo said gruffly, trying to breathe normally around the lump in his throat.

“Look, Ichi,” Renji said, still meeting his lover's eyes, “I know what you mean, but this is my first choice of how to get this done – by the rules with everyone in agreement. If that's not possible, we'll make other plans, OK?”

“Yeah, OK,” Ichigo replied in a voice that sounded a little shaky, even to his own ears. Then, he half-turned to Renji in surprise as he realized that the redhead had at some point grabbed the hand he'd clenched into a fist earlier and had somehow convinced it out of that shape. Now they were holding hands, but just as Ichigo realized that, Renji squeezed his hand and let it go.

“And, since you're still all tensed up,” Renji began, his voice low and teasing now, “I've got to figure out a way to get you to relax before Yamamoto gets here and you go off on him.”

“I wouldn't do...uh...” Ichigo trailed off as Renji quickly parted the top half of his clothes and plunged a hand down his hakama.

“Have I ever told you how much I love the fact that you tie your sash so loose?” Renji was asking into Ichigo's ear, and he couldn't decide if it was the deliciously deep tones that were making him shiver, or the expert hand now moving on his cock. “It always makes me want to watch your back in case your hakama slides all the way down to show off that adorable ass to everyone else, because you'd definitely need me defending your back then.”

After a few moments of being shocked by the shivering heat running through him, Ichigo's brain cells started firing again and he hissed, trying to move away from Renji's big, hot, talented hands and being unable to due to the wall at his back and the redhead pushing him up against it.

“Renji,” Ichigo finally loudly whispered into his lover's ear, “we can't do this here!”

“Why not?” the redhead asked. “We've only been here ten minutes or so, which means that the head captain's not due back for another forty five minutes at the earliest.”

“Besides,” Renji continued after flashing Ichigo a heated look from under his eyelashes, “I don't think that would really bother you anyway, would it?”

Ichigo cursed under his breath as he could feel his cock twitch in response to Renji's words. The redhead just chuckled as he continued moving his hand, then bent his head in closer to Ichigo, dipping down to place biting kisses up the smaller man's neck until his lips were next to Ichigo's ear.

“It sure didn't bother you the time you spread me out over my own desk and fucked me into next week, did it?” Renji murmured, and then licked along the edge of Ichigo's ear. Ichigo didn't know if it was that sensation or his lover's words that were making him completely unable to do anything to resist, but he found himself shivering with arousal, only wanting to press harder against the redhead's body.

“Fuck,” Renji continued, his voice low, hot, and promising, “sometimes when I've been stuck in the office way too long and I'm still there fucking filling out paperwork into the night...I think about that time and it never fails to keep me going. Of course, I usually feel like jerking off right afterwards.”

He finished with a devious smirk that he pulled back to let Ichigo see before attacking the younger man's mouth again. Ichigo couldn't help but moan as the kiss became so hot it seemed to pull the breath right out of him, and Renji's hand on his now very hard cock was bringing him to the edge so quickly. He could feel the opposite pulls of nervous anxiety calling for him to finish this fast, and the pull of lust, which was starting to win and was telling him to stretch it all out as long as possible.

“You know, Ichi,” the redhead murmured into his ear, having broken from the kiss, “I'd want to do it a little differently this time, though. I'd really like to take you into the next room, since we have some time, and strip you naked, then stretch you out over that glossy wooden desk.”

Ichigo couldn't help but gasp at that, even though he tried to muffle it in the redhead's hair. Renji just chuckled in return and nipped at his neck again. Suddenly, Ichigo felt it wasn't fair – here he was, flirting just at the edge of getting off and there Renji was, collected enough to laugh at him as if he'd said something amusing. As he fought through the fog of his thoughts for a moment, Ichigo was glad to find that he'd already fastened his hands onto Renji's abdomen to push at the man when he'd still been trying to get away. Since he was already close, he slipped one hand up the redhead's abs and quickly pushed his way inside Renji's hakama, drawing a gasp out of the taller man.

“You don't wear yours as loose, but my hands are smaller,” Ichigo said with a smirk, watching as the redhead's eyes closed and feeling the hand on his own cock falter for a moment.

Renji's eyes snapped open a few seconds later, and the surge of heat that went through Ichigo when he saw the wicked smile the redhead was giving him made him glad that he was currently pressed up against the wall, because he was sure his knees would have given out otherwise.

“Yeah, that's it, just like that, Ichi,” Renji murmured into his ear, and Ichigo couldn't help the shudder that ran through his body as the redhead's hand went back to making the strong, steady strokes that he knew drove the younger man crazy.

“Hell, once I pushed you down on that desk, I'd just have to look at you for a minute,” the redhead went on, his voice deep and smooth somehow, despite the movements of their hands on one another. “You'd look so fucking good; I can almost see it. You'd be lying back, resting your head on your hands and you'd be watching me with those dark eyes and a smirk as you spread your thighs for me. Fuck, your cock would be as hard as it is now, and as wet, too. I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth off of you.”

Ichigo couldn't help but moan quietly, the sound muffled in the back of his throat. Renji chuckled and continued. “That's right, I know I'd want to taste you. I'd have to lick that pre-come off your stomach first, but then I'd take you in. Fuck, I love sucking you off. The looks you get on your face and those sounds you make when I do get me hard in seconds.”

He arched his back against the wall now, trying not to moan as the feeling of Renji's big hand pumping his cock raced through his body like lightning. Ichigo could feel that he was getting near to his release, but he fought against it as he continued to work on Renji's cock. He didn't want to come before Renji, so he increased the speed of his hand and turned his head just a little so that he could start kissing and sucking on the redhead's neck.

“Fuck,” Renji hissed quietly and turned his head up a little to expose more of his neck, but he didn't stop talking. “I'd take you in just the way you like, too. Before you knew it, the head of your cock would be pressing against the back of my throat. I wouldn't back off, either. I'd work you hard, until you couldn't stop your hips from moving. Until you had your arm in your mouth trying to muffle the groans you were making.”

_Hell, maybe I should_ Ichigo considered with some bemusement as he bit his lip trying not to let the moans in the back of his throat out into the air. He was thrusting into the redhead's big hand now, unable to control it because it had felt damn good when they'd started, but now that Renji's hand was wet with pre-come it felt really fucking good and Ichigo didn't want to stop. Suddenly, an idea occurred to Ichigo and he quickly pulled his own hand out of the redhead's hakama and then took advantage of the look Renji shot him to keep the man's attention by licking his hand with a wide, wet, messy tongue. Just the change in the expression Renji had on his face and the way the redhead's eyes darkened was reason enough for doing it, but then when he shoved his hand back down the older man's hakama and grabbed his cock, Renji's deep moan almost made him lose it then and there.

“Fuck yeah,” the redhead said, his voice a little shaky, but somehow he managed to open his heavy eyelids a few moments later and continue speaking. “After you came in my mouth, I can just see how you'd look on that desk – still spread open for me with that look somewhere between sly satisfaction and tired contentment. But you're never really done, are you? You'd still want more, and don't worry, I'd give it to you.”

Ichigo closed his mouth and tried not to voice the whine that seemed to have sprung up all on its own, but a thin noise still managed to make it out into the air anyway. He was panting now, pushing against the redhead's body as he arched off the wall into that big hand as Renji jerked him off. _Fuck yeah, give it to me_ Ichigo found himself thinking.

Renji's voice was a low, uneven murmur against Ichigo's ear. “I'm sure I'd be shaking like I am now because I wouldn't want to wait a second later than I had to in order to get inside you. Somehow I'd get the lube on my hands and get my fingers inside you, but by then you'd be impatient and after a little while of me finger-fucking you, it wouldn't be enough. You'd demand that I cut the crap and fuck you already, so of course I would.”

Gasping at the combination of Renji squeezing him as the redhead moved his hand easily and quickly over his cock, and the story in his ear, Ichigo knew there was no way he was going to last much longer. He increased the pace on Renji's side, as well, hoping that he could bring the redhead along with him.

“Fuck, Ichigo...fuck,” Renji growled out, eyes tightly shut, but after a moment, he composed himself enough to open them and continue speaking. “I'd slide into you so slow at first that you'd be squirming under me, but after a little while, I'd be fucking you steady and strong, just like you like. I think we'd both be so occupied that we wouldn't even notice if Yamamoto _did_ walk in.”

And that was it. Somehow, the perverse picture of being spread open and fucked into oblivion on the head captain's desk while the man himself walked in was way too much for Ichigo and a white heat overtook him while he panted and bit his tongue, still quietly moaning back in his throat. When his eyes fluttered open sometime later, all Ichigo could see was Renji's smirk, but the redhead's expression changed when he squeezed that thick cock in his hand. The redhead was panting now, as Ichigo started stroking his cock again, but he swore under his breath and grunted as Ichigo nosed his top aside a little to bite down on his shoulder. Renji didn't make a sound as he came, just gasped as he threw his head back and trembled through it.

Ichigo was unable to look away from the redhead's face, watching as Renji's breathing started to even out and his expression settled into calmness. Even though Ichigo was completely wrung out from having come minutes earlier, he felt lightheaded at the sensation of his heart almost slamming against his ribcage as the redhead's eyes opened and locked onto his. The slow smile that Renji gave him made his chest feel tight but somehow warm, and he returned the smile as best he could before he had to let his eyes drop, since there was just too much there. But the redhead's next words caused his heart to beat erratically again, and he could feel the blush start to bloom on his face once more.

“Love you, Ichi,” Renji murmured as he fished a spare bandanna from somewhere out of his robes with his clean hand.

“I love you, Ren,” Ichigo replied, chancing a look at his lover, even though he could still feel the blush hot on his face.

The redhead was still giving him a heated look, even as he finished cleaning up and passed the cloth to Ichigo to use. When they were both done, Renji leaned back against the wall again and chuckled wearily. “Now we just have to stay awake long enough to have our meeting,” he said, eyes closed. After a moment, he chuckled again and said, “You're really turning into sort of a kinky bastard, you know that?”

Knowing that Renji would usually have earned himself at least a slug to the shoulder for that statement, Ichigo somehow couldn't find it within himself to care at the moment. “Yeah, that's only because I've been hanging around you so long. Anyway, look who's talking,” he continued, opening one eye to fix Renji with a slightly loopy smile, “I think I probably left some marks, you know.”

Renji looked back at him with a wolfish grin. “Like that's news. You found out _that_ would set me off a long time ago, Ichi,” he teased.

Ichigo attempted to mumble something in response, trying to say that was just proving his point, but the sun had warmed the wall he was leaning on enough by now that he felt as if it the heat was radiating right through him, causing him to feel completely relaxed and very sleepy. As it was, it only seemed like moments had passed before Renji elbowed him. When Ichigo glared up at him, Renji murmured, “Come on, Yamamoto's back.”

About the only coherent thought in Ichigo's mind was that Renji's idea seemed to have worked, because he was not only completely calm standing in front of the head captain, he almost felt anesthetized. After one glance at Ichigo, Renji had taken the lead in explaining why they'd come. A moment later, Ichigo's attention sharpened in a moment as he realized that Yamamoto had chuckled in response. He could feel the anger rising up his spine and was about to yell something but stopped when Renji subtly grabbed his wrist. It suddenly surprised him that they'd been standing that closely together, but Ichigo was surprised again all over once the head captain began to speak.

“It seems like such a short time ago that I was having this very conversation with your father,” the old man said, his eyes boring into Ichigo's

Suddenly, Ichigo felt completely awake and alert, waiting for Yamamoto to continue. “I won't be able to give you exactly the same answer I gave him, however, since it's the two of _you_. In order for me to give permission for this to happen, one of you needs to make a decision. One option is that one of you could give up your life as a Soul Reaper and choose a human life. Temporarily, of course; we know we'll get you back eventually, but you'll need to give up your position here in Soul Society if that's what you choose.”

He was looking at Renji during the past couple of sentences, but now he turned to look at Ichigo. “The other option is that one of you could decide to give up your human life and take up life as a Soul Reaper. As you know, we definitely have a need for people with experience fighting arrancar.”

The head captain stopped speaking to look at them both for a moment, then continued. “You don't need to make up your minds right now; just send me word once you decide,” he continued in a gruff voice, but Ichigo could swear that he saw an almost imperceptible smile on the man's face as he turned to look back at the papers on his desk. “Now get going, you two, and let me get back to work.”

It wasn't until they were back on the street below that Ichigo realized that Renji hadn't spoken since they left Yamamoto's office. Ichigo looked over to find that the redhead had a thoughtful expression on his face and was looking at the things they were passing as they walked as if he was seeing them for the first time...or maybe the last one. Smirking, Ichigo spoke to break into his lover's thoughts.

“Relax, would you? I've already made up my mind. I'm coming here.”

He watched with a grin as the redhead's face ran through several expressions in quick succession – confusion, surprise, relief, then annoyance. “You can't just decide these things by yourself!” Renji growled at him, obviously thrown a bit by Ichigo's announcement.

“Why not? I mean, come on, would you even consider moving to the living world if I wasn't there?” Ichigo asked teasingly.

“Of course not,” Renji replied quickly, then realized what he'd said and added, “well, not that there's anything wrong with it or anything-”

Ichigo cut him off. “No, it's just that your life isn't there, I understand.”

“But yours is,” Renji replied, stopping on the quiet sidewalk in order to meet Ichigo's eye with a serious look. “I don't want to take you away from it.”

Shaking his head, Ichigo continued speaking. “It's not like that at all. That's not my only life. I have family and friends there...but I also have that here,” he said, taking the redhead's hand while still holding his gaze. “Believe me, I've given this a lot of thought. Because of how things are going over there right now, I can't fool myself into thinking that even if you did come to the living world to stay that we wouldn't get involved in the fight that's going on.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then looked back up at Renji, who was still listening. “I also have to admit,” Ichigo continued, “the more I think about it, I feel like I could do more good as a shinigami than as a doctor, and, well, I'm more used to it, too. It's not like I wouldn't see my friends and family in the living world anymore, either. Hell, you guys come over to mooch off of us living people all the time.”

Renji laughed in response. “I like to call it visiting.”

They continued walking then, but after a minute, Renji looked Ichigo over again and asked, “So that's your decision, huh? Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Ichigo replied, his voice a little rough. “Completely sure.” He slipped his hand into Renji's again as they walked, and he could see the smile bloom on the redhead's face as he gave his lover a sidelong glance.

“Well, let's get back home then so that we can, uh...rest some more. We can send a message to Yamamoto later,” Renji said, his big hand tightening around Ichigo's.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
